


The Best Look

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Breeze and Adrian Neville always know when Kevin Owens has been in contact with Sami Zayn – the effect is always the same. But Kevin doesn't get to have this as well, not when Tyler has everything just the way he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Look

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a hint of future pet play.

 

 

 

It was always super obvious when Kevin’s presence had been felt. There was always a lot of whispering at the Performance Center and Sami’s mood tended to plummet. Adrian and Tyler had been lifting weights and spotting each other – Tyler always made total use of the mirrors available at every angle in the weight area, a glow of sweat was a really good look on him and he liked to show every loser here just how good someone could look while lifting. Adrian had his hair pinned back, which really made his ears stick out, but his cheekbones weren’t a failure and Tyler didn’t date losers so.

 

There’d been whispering and Tyler had finished his last series of reps and Adrian had offered an unnecessary hand. The whispering was growing and the furtive glances and Tyler didn’t have to check Twitter to know what this was all about.

 

His heartbeat ran a little fast but he was beautifully composed. Adrian was frowning, slinging a towel over one shoulder as his eyes met Tyler’s.

 

“Breezy...”

 

Tyler patted his own towel – purple, matching the details on his workout pants – across his face. Sami wasn’t in the room. Had Kevin actually come here? Or had he Tweeted something? Tyler was going to make that ugly face of his even worse.

 

He was going to stop frowning because he did not intend to have crows feet.

 

Adrian was a step ahead of him already, loping towards the nearest exit so that they could find Sami. Liv Morgan – how could one person wear so many Jersey labels? She looked like a parcel – pointed down a hallway and there was Finn Balor, championship belt around his waist and talking quietly on the phone, sounding pretty riled. He nodded them along. Tyler didn’t nod back – Finn had extraordinary eyes and the belt fitted him well but it was still Tyler’s most perfect coveted accessory and one day, he’d show the whole world why he suited it better than anyone else.

 

Adrian was worried and so was Tyler. The last time this had happened, it took them a week to pull Sami back to himself. Sami was always so happy-go-lucky, in love with life and everyone he met. He was doing it all wrong, obviously. But Sami Zayn stripped of that attitude, that looked completely wrong too. Tyler knew how he liked things and he did not stand for anyone messing with his arrangements.

 

It was the bright-red of Bayley’s t-shirt that eventually alerted them to where Sami was, it clashed horribly with Sami’s hair. She and Sami were tucked around a corner, almost inside one of the meeting rooms. Bayley had an arm tight around Sami’s waist and she wasn’t saying anything. Sami was sort of sagging against her – terrible for his already awful posture – and had a horrible dull look on his face. Tyler’s feet sped up.

 

Adrian got there first – and his legs were shorter, how did that happen exactly? – and immediately pressed himself up against Sami’s free side, like a puppy desperate for attention. Sami let out a breath, like the air had been let out of him a little more. As soon as Tyler got there, completely ready to shove Bayley aside, she moved quickly out of the way. Huh. She didn’t even try to hug Tyler. Instead she grabbed her bag and belt from where they’d been dumped nearby and made sure that Sami caught her gaze.

 

“I mean it, Sami. And please call, any time, okay?”

 

Sami nodded and Bayley smiled a little, not one of her usual beaming grins. Tyler had never understood why she always paired ridiculous colors or why she had a love of wearing hair bows with every outfit. Of course Adrian and Sami loved her. And apparently she could take a hint and knew how to handle a Kevin-Sami situation.

 

Tyler would think on that later – was there any way he could get her to understand that a side ponytail shouldn’t be an all-day every-day choice? For now, Bayley was gone – Finn met her in the corridor and dropped an arm around her shoulders right before she leaned against him. And Tyler fitted himself in the space she’d left behind, right up against Sami. Adrian’s arm reached around to snag in Tyler’s shirt, he had no clue how expensive it was, of course, or he did and this was obnoxiously on purpose. If he stretched it, he was buying Tyler a new one. Something else to think on later.

 

Sami had sagged even more, looking too small and almost defeated. No, absolutely not. Tyler began maneuvering them all so that they ended up actually inside the nearby meeting room, sitting bunched together on three chairs. Sami didn’t protest and Adrian kept his hand secured in Tyler’s shirt. A united front, or back in this case. Maybe it’d help Sami. Tyler rolled his muscles but didn’t attempt to dislodge Adrian yet.

 

Sami’s expression was not right at all. It just wasn’t. Sami was sighing too, a sigh that only got louder when Adrian stroked a hand up and down Sami’s chest comfortingly.

 

“Sometimes I can forget,” Sami said at last. “You know, him choosing that and them. But then...”

 

He waggled his phone with a poisoned smile. Adrian sighed now and rested his forehead against Sami’s cheek.

 

“Oh, mate.”

 

In the dim light, their expressions, that pose; it was a stunning shot. Tyler obviously spent a lot of time mad at both of them – like when Adrian used Tyler’s exclusive and expensive hair products, claiming that he'd thought they worked the same as store-brand shampoo or when Sami had once again left the house in his plaid shirt and flat cap. Urgh. They were so frustrating and the cause of way too many aborted frown lines but here Tyler was because of moments like this, and because he never let anything get in the way of what he wanted.

 

Tyler wrapped an arm around Sami, allowing his hand to press against Adrian. His temper was rising dangerously. Sami was always trying to get over Kevin – what they’d had together, how many times Kevin had already hurt him, Kevin choosing a lot over him. Every time Sami thought he’d made a step forward, Kevin would Tweet something or make a comment in an interview or whatever and then Sami was slammed back. It’d been especially hard during his months of rehabing his shoulder.

 

Tyler dipped a kiss the corner of Sami's lips until Sami turned his head and they were kissing deep and full of everything Tyler wasn’t articulating verbally. Because when he told Sami what he thought of Kevin and his little mind games and how he made Sami look, Sami got mad. So for now, for now, Tyler would tell him this way.

 

Adrian’s hands were stroking down Tyler’s back and up Sami’s chest. His fingers were warm and even rode up into Tyler’s hair – he’d pay for that later. Sami let out a small happier noise, Tyler licked at the inside of his mouth. That was better. And there was a hot prickle over his skin and under it, the sensation of always wanting more. A noise escaped him too. The two of them always made Tyler feel so unkempt.

 

Sami eased out of the kiss and pressed his forehead to Tyler’s, reaching to tug Adrian even closer. Sami’s expression looked less tight and less awful. Tyler felt the urge to check his reflection; he knew Adrian had done something terrible to his hair. His hand twitched but he didn’t break out of the embrace.

 

Sami’s laugh was a little broken, “I know I keep acting like it’s the end of the world every time-.”

 

“Oh please,” Tyler broke in scornfully. “He knows exactly what he’s doing. You think he doesn’t know about this gorgeousness happening, right here? He doesn’t want anyone else playing with his chewtoy.”

 

“Breezy.”

 

Adrian’s voice was a warning but Tyler ignored him. Tyler was excellent at getting what he wanted too; he knew exactly what he was dealing with. And what, Sami thought Tyler wouldn’t feel special and adored, because Kevin kept drawing Sami’s attention back? As if. Tyler had seen how Sami looked on all fours, how he looked giving Tyler the kind of worshipful attention he deserved. He knew Kevin Owens was a complete loser to choose something else instead.

 

He also knew it was totally possible to feel something for more than one person at the same time. Hello? He was living it.

 

He snorted elegantly, “He’s jealous and he loves thinking he’s God.”

 

“He’s good at it,” Sami pointed out, back to morose again.

 

Tyler exchanged a very meaningful glance with Adrian who picked up the slack, at last. “Sami, man, feeling like that, how he’s hurting you, that’s okay, you know?”

 

He squeezed Sami’s hand and leaned in emphatically. Sami did not look okay with how he was feeling. Adrian hurried to explain.

 

“I don’t mean it’s okay he’s hurting you, I mean it’s not going to get rid of us, all right?”

 

Crude but true. Tyler shook his head. “As if that uggo can ever do anything to affect my choices.”

 

Sami laughed, sounding a little less broken now. Good. How could he not know? Adrian was stubborn and the way his eyes shone around Sami, like that was going to dim any time soon. And Tyler knew what he wanted; like Kevin Owens could change his mind.

 

Sami kissed them both, one after the other. His beard was getting out of control; Tyler was absolutely going to get it trimmed soon. Tyler did not appreciate beard burn, ever. It was good to see Sami’s expression less dull and resigned though, less totally pained. None of those things suited him at all. The closely-shaved haircut that Sami was now displaying, Tyler was still getting used to that. Paired with the plaid disasters and band shirts Sami was so fond of, it was way too much like Tyler was dating someone out of a terrible Seattle college bar.

 

“Thanks, guys.”

 

Sami sounded so relieved. It made Tyler think very ugly things.

 

Adrian was still digging a hand into Tyler’s shirt. None of them were letting go. But there were footsteps outside and God, these were pitiful surroundings.

 

“I need a shower and you need a bed,” he told Sami, pointing a finger.

 

“You smell great,” Sami protested, that warm smile of his making Tyler’s toes want to curl, even if Sami’s eyes were dancing with obnoxious amusement.

 

Adrian got to his feet, helping Sami up, keeping him close.

 

“He’s missing his mirrors,” Adrian told Sami, as though Tyler wasn’t right there.

 

He was missing them actually, Tyler knew he needed to fix his hair. He scowled slightly, then smoothed the expression out. No lines. Adrian knew he hated that. Still, Adrian darted close to steal a lingering kiss. He was very good at that. Tyler would make him pay later; he was very good at that too, of course.

 

*

 

They made it out of the Performance Center. A lot of people wanted to talk to Sami and he dealt with them all completely unnecessarily gracefully. Tyler spent the ride back to Sami’s apartment peering into the compact he kept on him practically at all times. Adrian eyed him in the readview mirror.

 

“Oh, give it a rest, Breezy.”

 

Tyler didn’t take his eyes off his reflection. “You don’t get a vote, after what you did to my hair.”

 

Adrian laughed. He was still laughing when he parked up and they got inside the apartment. Sami apparently didn’t feel the cold, thanks to Canadian tundras or whatever, and Adrian had apparently grown up in the kind of cold-bitten British town that meant he’d played soccer in short-sleeves in the fall. But they were both grateful for the hot water when all three of them stripped off and shared a shower. They all just about fit, thanks to Adrian’s hobbit-like height (“My feet aren’t hairy enough, man.” “But your ears are too perfect.” “Oy!”) and Sami was automatically shuffled in between them.

 

He was smiling under the water as Tyler rubbed soapy hands across his lightly-furred chest and he looked so much more relaxed. That improved Tyler’s own posture. Adrian was humming and smiling a bit as he looked at them both. He quirked his eyebrows, as though the idea he was clearly formulating even needed to be a question.

 

Tyler adjusted the power of the water as Adrian bobbed down to his knees and nuzzled at Sami's crotch. Sami gasped, apparently not expecting it. Tyler patted his shoulder, how could he not? Adrian was actually probably more mer-man than hobbit, his breathing abilities, especially in water, were extremely useful. And Tyler liked to watch him down there, his eyes so hot and eager as they fixed upwards, the clear full-bodied enjoyment he got from being on his knees, the noises he made loud enough to be heard over the spray.

 

He was very good at it too; Tyler's tutoring had definitely helped. Tyler would normally pull on Adrian’s hair – Adrian liked that – but his concentration was more totally on Sami who was shaking a little as Adrian sucked his cock. Tyler wrapped an arm around Sami’s waist, Sami did not need to jar his shoulder. Adrian's expression were blissful and adoring and it wasn't long before Sami came with an arched back and Adrian swallowed without any hesitation. Another beautiful shot.

 

Tyler's strength kept Sami on his feet. Tyler's cock was hard and he could feel Adrian's gaze and that smug little smile. Tyler cocked an eyebrow and Adrian's smile became a hungry smug grin and he was going to shuffle forwards but Tyler lifted his chin pointedly and he knew the exact words that were forming on Adrian's lips as Adrian got to his feet - “You're so high-maintenance,” - so he shoved Adrian's head under the water. Sami laughed weakly and managed to change the setting almost to mist. It was a very good choice, it made Tyler wish for a camera lens even more than usual. He was born for this kind of editorial.

 

Adrian stopped spluttering, his mouth taking on a different shape as Tyler wrapped a hand around Adrian's cock and Adrian's hand finally went where it was supposed to be, fitting around Tyler's cock, and their mouths met. Sami was in the perfect position to get a gorgeous view. Tonight, he could have it.

 

Tyler knew just how to work Adrian to get the best noises that made Tyler's cock even harder and his tongue swipe deeper into Adrian's mouth, his need for more fighting with his always-present need for control of how everything, especially how he, looked. Adrian did that to him, unravelled him in a way that he instinctively hated but maybe he'd come to love the feeling anyway, maybe he'd come to crave it. It could be very vexing.

 

Adrian groaned and clutched at Tyler hard, spilling over Tyler's fingers. Tyler's hips rocked faster, seeking more until he spilled too, pleasure making his legs buckle though Adrian's freakish strength kept him standing. Tyler kept his eyes closed, his heart was racing, he was too hot in his own skin, perhaps his legs were trembling. Adrian was holding him tight.

 

And when Tyler opened his eyes, there was Sami, watching them both through half-lidded eyes and a dreamy contented smile. Another suitable look.

 

Still Tyler roused himself and pushed back from Adrian to twist the shower tempo to something stronger. He needed to wash his hair. There was an audible snap and Tyler angled his head under the water, watching as Adrian handled a shampoo bottle like he might actually know what he was doing.

 

“C'mon, Breezy...” was Adrian's reply at Tyler's appropriately sceptical look. “You know how good my hands are.”

 

He did have a talent for head massages. And Sami was still watching them, relaxed and content.

 

*

 

So Adrian washed Tyler's hair and didn't get any soap in Tyler's eyes – his hands were good even when his attitude wasn't. After more kissing and washing, they all ended up in the bedroom, nestled together on the large bed. Sami was in the middle, Adrian was curled up with his head on Sami's chest. His posture and behavior reminded Tyler a lot of a pet. He was lying down on Sami's other side and reached a hand across to scritch fingers behind Adrian's ear, noting with a lot of interest how Adrian murmured, pushing his head into the touch.

 

Well, well, well.

 

Tyler glanced towards Sami whose eyes were still half-lidded but his smile said the same thing. He looked drained though. Tyler touched a finger to the space between Sami's eyebrows and smoothed away the lines lingering there.

 

Kevin had created them, even now. Kevin was lower than most of the people that shopped at Wall-Mart. Kevin was making Sami look terrible. It made Tyler tense, which he hated. Kevin was an ugly person. The ugliest. Of course saying that just made Sami look worse so Tyler merely pursed his lips pointedly and didn't let go.

 

Sami got happy with them, that much was obvious. But some piecemeal part of him was still waiting for Kevin. That part of him was always going to forgive Kevin too, Sami was always going to forgive Kevin. Fine. It wasn't like Tyler was going to give up easily either, not when he had things just the way he liked them and, he cast a glance down at Adrian, when there were new pretty ideas to explore.

 

Later, Tyler speculated, he'd let Sami fuck him, just the way he liked it. And then he'd watch Adrian fuck Sami. Maybe Adrian would sit at his feet after that. Sami would stay though and he'd be taught all over again why staying was a gorgeous idea.

 

“Hey, I'm...I'm sticking around.”

 

Sami had a hand to Tyler's face, his voice ringing in the following silence. His eyes were earnest and warm, like he totally believed his own words. Did Tyler's face say otherwise? Anyway, whatever relief Tyler felt was quickly swept aside when Adrian stirred, his hands blindly readjusting the covers the way that Tyler liked best. He could be taught. Or trained.

 

Sami's eyes were still soft on Tyler, he wasn't letting this go, “This is...this is more than I deserve and I am...he doesn’t get it, okay?”

 

Tyler met his gaze, something suddenly dry in his throat. Sami could be taught as well. Adrian was still shifting, like he wasn't listening in. Tyler prodded him with a manicured toe.

 

“Your manners are terrible.”

 

Adrian cracked a grin and made as if to bite Tyler's nearest hand where it was resting idly against Sami's chest. Mmmm. Tyler had seen that grin too often, usually when Adrian was winning or retaining Tyler's NXT Championship. It was going to look so gorgeous around Tyler's waist, it was what it was made for. Sami's hand hadn't left Tyler's face, his other hand was on Adrian's neck, petting him. Sami looked happy, his eyes still pained, still earnest, stil content.

 

There was a laugh from Sami when Adrian nuzzled against his chest. It was a good look, it made Tyler's mouth curl, his throat dry no more, for now. Tyler doubted Kevin ever earned that look from Sami as much Tyler and Adrian did. Tyler felt triumphant, one of his most gorgeous looks. Of course Sami and Adrian didn't disagree. Why would they?

 

_-the end_


End file.
